


so to mark upon the blasted heaven

by callunavulgari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are the finest wings that money can buy, of that I assure you, Captain," the man tells you, smarmy grin twisting his grizzled features in a manner that suddenly has you regretting the fact that this transaction is occurring in one of the shadiest black markets this side of Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so to mark upon the blasted heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence meme for emanga, Destiel and steampunk, yo.

"These here are the finest wings that money can buy, o' that I assure ya, Captain," the man tells you, smarmy grin twisting his grizzled features in a manner that suddenly has you regretting the fact that this transaction is occurring in one of the shadiest black markets this side of Jupiter.  
  
Ghosting one finger over polished brass, feeling out the grooves where the feathers have been meticulously cut, you have to admit that even if you're getting robbed blind, the wings are the finest you've seen. Reluctantly, you hand over the credits, studiously ignoring the greedy gleam in the old son of a bitch's eyes as you test the weight of your purchase.  
  
They sure as hell aren't gonna be the same as the real things, but you think that Cas will like them well enough as a substitute in the meantime.


End file.
